vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Yi Sai
Yi Xai (以赛,Yǐ sài) originally introduced under the false name of Xu Wu Cheng (斯羽行)is the Clan Leader of the Tsimizce Clan. Personality He is deceitful to others, able to act like a charming and handsome man among human, only to reveal how exceptionally cruel he really his among vampires. His cruelty and sadism surpasses even Fan Li Lao's own. He expects strict obedience among his clan members and punishes failures. He truly believes he is the master of his clan and the others are servants that obey him without question. Relationships Zhi Yan Originally he claims Zhi Yan for her Mei Yue Yin blood, when she accepts his leadership, he even forces her to beg him for his help. Later, he soon looses interest in her when it is revealed she doesn't have it. He continues to cause her suffering until finally she starts meeting his expectations that he expects from his servants within his clan. In comparison to the patience and consideration that Ge Chen shows as a teacher towards her sister Yue Jian, Yi Xai's methods of teaching magic are painful and cruel. He shows little regard for her own pain, feelings and safety, nor any patience for her failures. When his methods fail, he simply comes up with more cruel methods and is abusive towards Zhi Yan to the point she stops resisting him. The Sabbat He is allowed to do as he pleases and rarely comes to conflict with Fan Le Lao. He does not interfere with Fan Le Lao's games, and enjoys the time that is spared by the leader's absence to do exactly as he pleases. Since Yi Tai's clan provides most of the power and Fan Le Lao's most of the knowledge and planning, the Sabbat is held together by the two clans mutual reliance on each others contributions. Abilities thumb|right|Yi Xai creating snakes to attack with As a Vampire he is immortal, he can suck blood and create other Vampires for his bloodline. He is the head of the Tsimizce clan and commands them with absolute authority. He is second in command of the Sabbat. As revealed when he joins Sheng Pei Ren academy he is exceptionally smart and stole the second place spot in tests from Zhi Yan. He is able to cause elemental based spells and is later seen showing Zhi Yan how to cast them. Since these spells cause immense pain, she finds it difficult to do so. In contrast, Yi Xai not only tolerates the extreme pain but successfully casts these same spells with ease. At one stage, to make sure she becomes obedient he places a bat familiar inside her that would destroy her if she betrayed him. Another spell of his creates chains from his hand that bind and hold a person. He can also create snakes to reach out like the chains and attack with a fanged bite. Another version of the snake spell creates a long blade surrounded by several snakes that wrap around it. He also knows spells of the elements fire, water and ice. In addition he has access to the Sacred Weapon of his clan The Cup of Blood. History The Fall of Sheng Pei Ren academy He joins the Sheng Pei Ren Academy to scout and look for a way to overcome it. The school is protected by the Hunter Organisation and their Guang Zhi Yi Faction. He gets his break when he catches Zhi Yan changing the answer on her sister Zhao Yan's test paper. He proceeds to blackmail her and snaps a photo of her with him using his mobile phone as evidence against her. thumb|right|Zhi Yan is embraced as a Vampire He meets her after school in the abandoned Room 5 on the schools highest level. Chapter 3 He then bites her, making her into a vampire and reveals his true name of Yi Xai, head of the Tsimizce "Lian Ma Yan" clan. He reveals that it is useless to go to the Demon Hunter Organisation as not only would they find him, they will hunt her as well. However, if she ignores him, within 24 hours she will become a blood-crazed demon. He tells her the only way is to meet him in 24 hours time in the same location and submit to him. This she does, but he insists on abusing her in the process and forcing her to beg for his help. Chapter 4 Later with Zhi Yan's help Chapter 6 , the Sabbat pulled off a successful attack on the school. He has 4 of his clansmen kill Yi Shen and kills Kai Lin himself. During his fight with Zhao Yan, he begins to suspect that Zhi Yan didn't take the Mei Yue Yin, as Zhao Yan proves to be much stronger then her sister. In the end he is forced to let Fan Li Lao handle her and steps down from the fight. Chapter 7 The End of the Demon Hunter Organisation He joins Fan Li Lao on a bid to use Zhao Yan to gain access to the Forbidden Sphere Device Inspector seals. Chapter 27 When Ge Chen shows up, he has a bat familiar attack him to gain access to Ge Chen's blood. He then places it in The Cup of Blood so the members of the Sabbat present can use Ge Chen's own teleportation skills against him. Chapter 29 Upon catching up to him, they fight until he teleports with Yue Chen again after being injured, after Yue Jian breaks Fan Li Lao's thorny vines. The Cup of Blood is used again to catch up to the pair half an hour later. He seals the exist with chains. Chapter 30 However Ge Chen appears and breaks them. Chapter 31 During the fight that follows, Ge Chen becomes distracted and he ceases the chance to attack him. When Yue Jian steps in to protect him the pair once again teleport away. This time, The Cup of Blood cannot be used as its power is exhausted. Chapter 32 Abuse of Zhi Yan As the situation gets too unbearable for Zhi Yan, she tries to commit suicide by stabbing herself but is stopped by him. Angry she was about to throw away the immortality he granted her and displeased she still hadn't learnt to be an obedient servant he takes her with him to the human city. He places a bat familiar inside her bloodstream to force her to become obedient and warns her they will hurt her if she does not do as he says. He gets her to bring a group of men to a location where a hybrid Zombie he has raised is waiting. He allows Zhi Yan to sleep next to him as a reward and tells her tomorrow she will be taken to another place. Chapter 38 A Change of Abuse As time goes by, her appearance pales and she becomes thinner. This pleases Yi Xai who then decides he will no longer just give her away to his servants. He blindfolds her and takes her to a place he has already taken her to. Chapter 39 He takes her back to his Hybrid Zombie and pushes her towards it. He explains that Titan won't kill her, but instead just taste her blood. Chapter 40 He later arrives to pick her up after the monster is done with her and tells her so long as she forgets herself and just becomes an obedient servant he will make her meet his expectations. Chapter 41 Yi Xai begins to teach Zhi Yan magic spells. When she can't summon the spell due to the pain it causes doing so (fire causing her hand to brn and ice freezing her hands), he forces her to endure the flames burning her hands. Fan Li Lao enters the chamber and tell him he is tired of hearing her screams. He then tells him tells Yi Xai to gather his clan members and help him with something. Chapter 49 Later an earthquake hits a school trapping Fan Li Lao with Zhao Yan, impressing Yi Xai on how far he would go to get what he wants from her. He then takes the chance to train Zhi Yan while the leader is away. He pulls off her warm clothes and throws her in an Ice bath. Chapter 50 When he returns, he finds the two servants have pulled her out of the Ice Bath and are drinking her blood. They plead with him but he dumps them into the bath insteadin anger. He considers her even more worthless than before. He throws her into a circle of fire instead, causing her to burn till she is charred. He states the circle of hot and cold will go on for her until she gets used to it. Chapter 51 The Ice Coffin He next appears when Fan Le Lao ends his game with Zhao Yan, and begins to prepare their next stage. Chapter 66 Later after drinking her blood, Fan Le Lao mastered the power of destruction and Yi Xai congratulated him. He reports to the leader that the Camarilla were able to get all 7 of their Sacred Weapons, which concerns Fan Le Lao as Ge Chen should have taken longer to do so. They focus on Yue Jian, the third sister of the Nam Gong family and plan to arrive to the Ice Coffin first to snatch away everything they know. Elsewhere, Yi Xai finds Zhi Yan has finally mastered the Fire Spell he taught her. Satisfied with her results, he tells her she will be going on a mission with him. When she finds out she will be meeting her sister Yue Jian, she protests. This annoys him and he grabs her face to face and tells her that she is in no position after everything she has done to be a saint to him. Chapter 67 Using Zhi Yan they are able to snatch all 7 weapons without the Camarilla knowing they were tricked into giving up the weapons. With the weapons in hand they preform the true rite to take the information on how to remove Osiris' curse on the Forbidden Sphere. Chapter 68 The Forbidden Sphere Fan Le Lao and Yi Tai spy on the Ventrue Clan clan and note that Yue Jian has left the castle. Fearing they may come after the Sacred Weapons, they vow to tighten security. Predicting their foe's movements, they realise they may go after Zhao Yan. Chapter 72 Yi tai finds yue Jian at the Sacred Weapons. Yi Tai approaches, still believing she is Zhi Yan and asks why she is there. She states she wishes to go on a mission with him, afraid of being punished for her last mission. Yi Tai grab her hair and drags her to her sister Zhao Yan and makes her watch Fan Le Lao talking to her. She watches as Zhao Yan is bitten and raped by Fan Le Lao. He makes her aware of their audience. she is made to watch as Zhao Yan resists her pain and humilation in front of her sister. She states she has no plans to resist him. He informs her the next few days her training will intensify. They meet at the cemetery where the Forbidden Spere is and a fight between the Sabbat and Camarilla begins. Chapter 74 Yi Tai spots Yue Jian trying to go to Ge Chen and attacks. His snakes are cut down by Zhi Yan as her and Zhao Yan are reunited with their sister. Chapter 76 Yi Tai defeats her as the power of Xi Tai is being released. Chapter 78 A few weeks later, the Sabbat begins their mission to retrieve the Fragments of Osiris. Zhi Yan has been torture the entire time since the battle and has for the first time finally not screamed as Yi Tai tortures her. He mocks her for her claim that she can withstand everything he throws at her. He states he strengthened her healing powers so her recovery should be quick. As a traitor to the Sabbat, he states her pain isn't enough. He has also strengthened the pain from the bat inside her. He states her body already belongs to him, therefore her heart should be too. he states a puppet needs no heart and she is his forever. He releases her and tells her to prepare for a mission in a few days. He reminds her there are things she can and cannot say in front of Zhao Yan and leaves her. Chapter 80 During the fighting, Zhao Yan spots a child calling her for help. She rescues the boy who claims he knows a safe place. The Sabbat retreat, following the boy. After they escape the fighting, he explains the state of the area after the storm and how anyone who entered the area became trapped. He explains that over time the people trapped began to bleed in the face and slowly everyone including his parents turned into the undead creatures they saw earlier. Those who starved to death also became the creatures and when the army was sent in, they too fell. While they rest, Yi Tai tells her to follow his plan that she is to act out. Chapter 81 Later that night the boy reveals his true nature to Zhao Yan. When he greets himself as The Ruler of the Night, Zhao Yan boasts how the Vampires re the true rulers of the night. he is then killed for his fragment by Fan Le Lao and the village burnt down. Chapter 82 The Giovanni Clan Fan Le Lao rents out an entire hotel for the Sabbat to stay in. Yi Tai informs an Le Lao that the Camarilla have left Big Bug Island. He also tells of what he has learnt on the Mei Yue Yin, which is purposely allowed to be heard by Zhao Yan who is eavesdropping. Chapter 84 It is explained that they received a package two days ago, but it had not been opened and though they took caution they still got catch off by the gas. The conclusion was that the gas only impacts Vampires as neither Lin Xuan Chi or Zhao Yan were impacted. Fan Le Lao tries to accuse Yi Tai of behind it as he walked out the room moments before the gas as released, until he points out to him that he himself sent him away. Zhao Yan brings up Ada's stone that only impacted Vampires and suspects they are connected. Seeing Zhi Yan mocking Sorace with a smile on her face, Yi Tai pulls her aside for daring to smile and warns her she will be disciplined again if she is not careful. Fan Le Lao notes that the Demon Hunter's Organisations remnants likely poisoned Zhi Yan on purpose and then used the gas to control the Vampires to get access to the Mei Yue Yin owner and lure her out. Fan Le Lao then tells Yi Tai to prepare guns; they will attack the group pretending to be local gangsters. The Sabbat attack a church, where the hunters are hding. They capture a number of hunters, but are forced out when an explosion occurs. Chapter 86 The Auction Later the group gets an invite to the Giovanni auction from a Fortune Teller. Yi Tai leaves Zhi Yan to watch her sister spending time with Fan Le Lao from outside the auction building afte pointing out the Giovanni leader to her. Chapter 90 After news that a powerful Giovanni Fortune Teller was murdered after members of the group went to see her, Yi Tai reports his concerns about this to Fan Le Lao. Fan Le Lao and Zhao Yan leave, Yi Tai warns Zhi Yan she took too long to report the Giovanni leader left. He leaves this alone by reporting that compared to her sister she is worthless. The next morning he spots her with her sister and comments he Jealously makes her easy to control. That night, she spots her with Sorace, he had figure the reason she was smiling again was the time spent with her sister but it becomes clear the real reason is how Sorace is treating her. Chapter 91 References Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:Sabbat Category:Tsimizce Clan Category:Clan Leader Category:Sheng Pei Ren Academy